Just a Story
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Hanya sebuah drablle singkat dengan pair ZhouxHyun... gak mau baca gak papa, tapi kalo baca wajib ripiu yaaaa?


x…x

**Just a Story**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

x…x

"Nghh…mhh…"

Suara desahan meluncur dari sela-sela pergulatan antara dua bibir. Namja yang satu tampak begitu mendominasi, terlihat dari bibir dan lidahnya yang bergerak dengan lincah mengeksploitasi bibir namja lain di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya mengalung di pinggang namja yang sedang dieksploitasinya dan tangan kanannya mencengkeram kuat rambut hitam namja itu, memastikan namja yang dikasihinya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang, karena namja berambut merah itu terlihat belum puas…atau mungkin memang tidak akan puas.

Sementara namja yang satu terlihat agak protes –terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya- bukan karena rambut hitamnya dicengkeram begitu kuat atau bibirnya yang dilumat begitu rakus. Tetapi lebih karena paru-parunya sudah mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kekurangan oksigen, dia sendiri pun terus berusaha mendorong dada namja di hadapannya.

"Emhh…Zh-Zhou Mi…su..sudahh" yap, akhirnya namja ini berhasil. Secepat mungkin dia menarik napas, meredam protes-protes yang dari tadi dilayangkan oleh paru-parunya.

"Aku belum puas, Kyunnie…" namja yang tadi dipanggil Zhou Mi terlihat agak kecewa.

Wajah namja di hadapannya terlihat super blushing, bibirnya memerah dan agak bengkak karena sesi ciuman tadi, serta jangan lupakan jejak-jejak saliva di sekitar bibir namja yang tadi dipanggil 'Kyunnie. 'Oh, aku sungguh belum puas!' jerit Zhou Mi dalam hati.

"Ke…kenapa aku terkesan seperti uke?" akhirnya si magnae manis ini bersuara juga

"Kau 'kan memang uke" Zhou Mi menjawab dengan santai –dan sedikit tidak sabar-.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku yang jadi seme!"

"Tidak bisa Kyuhyun, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi…" Namja Cina di depannya terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melanjutkan yang tadi.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku yang jadi seme!" seru Kyuhyun. Di depannya Zhou Mi hanya mencibir

"Mana ada seme yang kalah ciuman," ejeknya

"I-itu karena kau menyerangku secara tiba-tiba!" terbayang dalam benak si magnae bagaimana Zhou Mi tadi menyergapnya tiba-tiba setelah Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Zhou Mi untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Heh! Itu bukan alasan. Kalau kau memang seme, harusnya kau yang menyerangku duluan"

"A-aku memang mau melakukan itu, tapi-Emmhhh!"

Dan yah sepertinya jawaban dari judul di atas sudah terjawab.

"Nghhh…Ah! Zhou Mi! Jangan digigit!"

"hmm… sudah sore, ayo ke apartemenku. Kita lanjutkan ke rated M!" seru Zhou Mi setelah memuaskan hasratnya akan bibir Kyuhyun.

Di depannya Kyuhyun memasang wajah 'What-The-Hell'-nya + blushing , tapi kemudian dia tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya memprotes si Cina Pervert ini. Dan Kyuhyun menurut ketika tangan Zhou Mi yang hangat dan besar menggenggam tangannya, tiga langkah kemudian tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya kembali blushing.

"A-anou…Zhou Mi…" Zhou Mi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah sampingnya, "Apa itu artinya aku yang ada…emm…di bawah?" tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu

"Tentu saja kan?"

Glek, Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja teringat adegan-adegan di video hard-yaoi yang pernah ditontonnya bareng author.

"Pelan-pelan ya…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, di depannya Zhou Mi tersenyum lembut. Digenggamnya tangan mungil itu lebih erat, "Aku takkan pernah menyakitimu, My Princess" dan sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat didahi berponi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Sebuah perasaan aneh tapi menyenangkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan yang hangat dan menentramkan. Dan hanya Zhou Mi yang menyebabkan terjadinya perasaan itu.

**END**

**A/N : **sebelumnya saia minta maaf kalo ada readers yang merasa terganggu dengan drabble ini. Saia juga nggak tahu napa saia bisa nge-post ni drabble. Kalo ada yang masih sudi me-ripiu saia ucapkan thank you very much, jeongmal gomawo, arigatou gozaimasu, makasih banyak dll

Setelah ini saia bakal menghadapi ujian-ujian yang bikin kepala mumet. Mohon doa dan dukungan dari readers sekalian supaya saia bisa melalui semua ini *lebayy bahasanya* dengan lancer

O iya… saia mau bilang fict saia yang kalo gak salah judulnya 'I Just Love You' kemungkinan besar tidak saia lanjutkan lantaran satu dua hal. Jadi, untuk readers yang merasa kecewa *kalo ada* saia sudah menyiapkan satu fict yang inti ceritanya sama kayak 'I Just Love You' tapi saia bingung character-nya sapa aja… jadi saia mohon pendapat dari readers sekalian…

Itu ajahh… akhir kata ripiu duonkkk?

R

E

V

I

E

W

plisssss….?


End file.
